The field of the disclosure relates generally to light-based directed energy systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for applying directed energy to an object.
At least some known directed energy systems use light beams to apply directed energy to an object and/or to alter a physical characteristic of the object. One method used to alter a physical characteristic of an object involves operating a directed energy system to interact with a resonant frequency of the object. For example, known directed energy sources include high-powered lasers, such as a chemical oxygen iodine laser (COIL), a hydrogen fluoride (HF) laser, and/or a deuterium fluoride (DF) laser. Such directed energy sources are single frequency directed energy sources that typically emit wavelengths in the infrared region.
However, the use of known single frequency directed energy sources is limited because the sources that generate high power are not usually naturally coincident with resonant frequencies that cause high levels of conditional change of the object. As such, known directed energy systems may be inefficient and/or ineffective at altering a physical characteristic of an object.